A number of companies have manufactured autonomous (i.e., self-driving) vehicles. The state of Nevada has declared that self-driving cars and trucks may legally use the roads. It is possible that other states will follow Nevada's lead and allow any number of autonomous taxis, tractor-trailers, private luxury cars, and other such vehicles onto the roads.
Unfortunately, autonomous vehicles are subject to many of the same limitations as traditional cars. For example, even if a vehicle is driven carefully, there is a risk of an accident that comes with driving in an unpredictable environment. Additionally, physical limits such as visibility or traction apply to autonomous vehicles just as to traditional cars. Sudden darkness, indiscernible roadway markers, intense cloudbursts or white-out snow conditions, as well as dark clothing or dark-colored animals at night are all examples things that can interfere with the ability of a vehicle to safely navigate the streets. Even autonomous vehicles that use LIDAR and RADAR in combination with cameras are susceptible to accidents in a variety of poor conditions. There is a need, therefore, for improved technology to aid in broad implementation and use of autonomous vehicles.